Fridays
by Pandansca
Summary: Friday is a special day, just for Noctis and his father. Every Friday, they have dinner together at home. They spend their dinners talking, laughing, and getting caught up on each other's busy and vastly different lives. But, recently, Fridays have included another activity entirely... Something that can't be found out.


**DAD: Running a little late at work today. I apologize.**

"Uuuhhh…. Noct, buddy, you listening?"

Noctis lowered the phone from his face and quickly shut the screen off, hiding the text before his best friend could lean over and try to sneak a peek at what had all of the boy's attention until now. "H-huh? Um… Yeah. Totally." He sat up straight- too straight, probably- trying to act normal as Prompto pouted and leaned in close enough for their shoulders to rub. His hands held his phone in a vice grip, screen face-down over his lap.

"Oh, _yeah_? Tell me. What was I talking about?" Prompto crossed his arms over his chest and quirked his head, levelling his friend with a hard stare.

' _Fuck_.' He was terrible at this game. Prompto could have been talking about anything and everything under the sun. The boy's attention was like a beach ball; always being passed from one thing to the next, never staying in the same place for long. ' _Fuck_.' Noctis tried to keep his face as straight and regularly neutral as always as his mind raced for an answer. Unable to come up with anything else, he replied, "Um… Chocobos?"

Prompto's eyes squinted and his brows furrowed as he peered over Noctis, up and down his body, as if unsure. "…Fine. I guess you _were_ listening after all…" With a small shrug, he brushed the previous conversation off and went back to ranting about some new chocobo ranch that had opened up in the park downtown and how much they need to go.

Noctis let out a breath of relief and allowed his body to relax a bit as Prompto carried on. He looked to his friend and nodded and hummed in agreeance, pretending to listen, but his mind was on nothing but the text message he had received earlier. Slowly, when he felt it was safe, he raised the phone from his lap and typed up a quick reply.

 **NOCT: It's fine. I know you work hard. It's no big deal. Really.**

' _No big deal, my ass_ …' Noctis frowned down at the screen as he hit 'send', slumping deeper into the back seat of the limo. Typical. Work _always_ kept him late. It was something he had learned to live with; the late nights at his father's enterprise becoming more and more frequent the older Noctis became and the bigger of a name Regis had made for himself. Most of the time, it was fine. Noctis enjoyed solitude, and he had Prompto to keep himself busy and entertained whenever he got lonely. And whenever Prompto's parents wouldn't let him come over because of lacking school grades, there was always his bodyguard Gladiolus or his personal chef Ignis. Sometimes they'd indulge him with their time whenever work allowed it. After all, he was kind of their job anyways.

Still, today was _Friday_! The day that Regis was supposed to give _just_ to him; for the two of them to spend together and catch up on each other's vastly different lives. And yet, again, his father's work was getting in the way of that. ' _Perfect. Fucking… perfect_.'

"Oh… Your dad's working overtime again?"

Noctis jumped, his phone fumbling in his hands before ultimately falling to the floor of the limo, between them. Prompto was close to him once more, a sympathetic frown on his freckled face. Since when had he gotten so close? Why was he always so surprisingly sneaky when he couldn't even walk down a hallway at school without tripping over his own feet?

Noctis collected himself the best he could, picking his phone from the floor with shaky hands and placing it back in his lap. ' _Calm down. He doesn't know anything. There's no way he knows anything_.' He turned to look out the window so that he didn't have to look at Prompto's face. Noctis didn't know if he was blushing, but he didn't want to risk it. He was an open book when he was caught off-guard. "Yeah.", came the easy reply, a half shrug to match. It did a fantastic job of making him seem far more aloof and uncaring than he actually was.

"Dude… Bummer." Prompto nodded in understanding, leaning back over to his side of the limo and pulling out his own phone. If anyone knew about Noctis' lonely existence outside of his present company, it was Prompto. They'd been friends since elementary school; stuck like glue until forced t go home. "You know, _I_ could always come over? My grades are pretty good right now. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

Noctis sighed. "Sorry, Prom. You know Fridays are my day with my dad... He never really gets to see me, so… I'd kinda be a dick if I up and cancelled on him… you know?" It wasn't as if he was unappreciative of the blonde's offer. Really, he was. But Fridays were meant for a… specific agenda.

Prompto pouted, opening a game app on his phone. "Yeah, yeah, I know… Just throwing it out there."

Noctis' lap vibrated, and immediately his body straightened and went tense once more. Without hesitating, he lifted the phone to his face and turned the screen on.

 **DAD: Still, I'm very sorry, Noctis. Allow me to make it up to you?**

His face went pink and his heart skipped a beat as he read over the text, and he turned his body away from Prompto once more to type. "I'm sorry, Prom… Hey. Maybe you could come over tomorrow, instead? I don't have anything planned. We could play video games all day long and eat nothing but junk?"

 **NOCT: I'm open to the idea…**

"Oh, man, _sweet_! That'd be _awesome_! Dude. I wonder if Specs and Gladdy would want to join in?" Prompto grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was no secret that the blonde's parents weren't the best of cooks so any excuse to have Ignis' cooking was automatically a 'yes' in his book. Not to mention he had the biggest crush on Noctis' personal bodyguard.

Noctis let out a soft chuckle, turning to give his friend an incredulous look. "Prom. I doubt it. They aren't exactly the gaming type. That,, and playing around with us isn't exactly in their job description…"

Prompto shrugged, smiling as he hit a combo in King's Knight. "So? Tell your dad to update their job descriptions. And hey, while he's at it, maybe include that Gladdy has to take me out on a date twice a week? Kisses goodbye necessary. Nightcap optional but not discouraged."

Noctis laughed but shook his head in disagreement. "Ew... No. My dad is _not_ doing that. Just go ask him out yourself!" His phone vibrated once more.

 **DAD: I'm coming home with a little surprise for you later. I'm sure we'll both enjoy it.**

Noctis' cock began to spring to life within his school-issued uniform pants and he shifted in his seat, hoping Prompto wasn't noticing.

"As if someone like _me_ could ask a hunk like _him_ out! He's like… twenty-five or something?! Dude, I'm only _seventeen_!" The blonde scoffed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically with a huff. "He'd have to be an absolute idiot to risk going out with me."

 **DAD: I know I certainly will.**

Noctis bit his lip. Hard. That could be _anything_ and his cock was already half hard at the possibilities. "Haha. Well, that would make _two_ of you I suppose. Yeah?" He barely missed the playful slap Prompto attempted to deliver to his arm as he leaned out of the way.

The car stopped, signaling that they had reached Prompto's house. Nyx rolled down the partition that separated the front of the limo from the back. "We have arrived, Mr. Argentum."

Prompto gathered his school bag and phone before shuffling out of the car. He turned and gave Noctis a playful smile. "Soooo, see ya bright and early tomorrow morning?"

Noctis pretended to groan at the 'morning' bit, his friend knowing every bit that he was not in any way a morning person but nodded with a smile of his own. He'd wake up grumpy and tired for Prompto any day. The kid deserved at least that much for the amount of bitching Noctis did on a daily basis. "You bet."

" _Sweet_! See ya then!" Prompto closed the limo door and Noctis watched him walk up the driveway and into his parent's small house. Only when he was safely inside, waving to Nyx and Noctis through the window of his living room did Nyx roll the partition back up and continue driving to the Caelum Estate.

Noctis wasted no time in kicking his feet up, taking up the entire length of the now-empty limo seat with his body as he laid along it and reread the texts between him and his father over and over again. He wasn't even home and already his pants were feeling entirely too tight. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best to calm down. He knew how his dad would get if he tried to enjoy himself without him. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

…

Regis' room was all too familiar. He had been entering this room, rummaging through his parent's things and playing with his father's cologne from a young age, like any rambunctious child would. Nowadays, he hardly had to think in order to find the things he needed. The room was etched perfectly into his memory, down to the very inch. He could find his way through the room and to the objects he was looking for with his eyes closed. On a couple of occasions, he actually had.

Blindfolds were a hell of a thing.

He moved quietly, despite the lack of any staff around the estate. Regis had made Fridays an off day for everyone, including Ignis. Gladiolus only had to stay until Noctis was safely escorted inside and then he'd been allowed off as well. Still, he couldn't help but feeling like if he made any noise at all, someone would find him and discover his filthy secret; the one he and his dad shared together.

His hands found the double doors of the walk-in closet easily. He gently tugged, the dark wood opening up to him and allowing him entry. The room smelled like his father. The many custom-tailored business suits and dress shirts that hung along the walls smelled just like his cologne along with whatever amazing detergent that the maids seemed to throw into the wash. Suit and dress pants adorned the walls as well, rows upon rows of shiny, freshly-polished shoes formed a line along the wall underneath them. On another wall, there were drawers upon drawers of expensive watches, rings, and sunglasses; all of which probably cost more than his planned college tuition, without a doubt. Hell, collectively, the net worth of all the clothes and accessories that filled the space around him was probably worth more than half the city itself.

It wasn't that far-fetched of a thought. After all, Regis practically designed half of the city himself. Either him, or one of their ancestors. Regis' architecture had put Insomnia on the map, integrating it as one of the largest tourist attractions in all of Eos for the immaculate and glorious buildings, skyscrapers, and local parks. Anyone who was anyone who wanted to come to Insomnia and upstart a business commissioned Regis himself to be the architect of their businesses. It was what had them so rich in the first place.

Noctis walked along the room slowly, his fingers brushing across the fabric of his father's clothes before pulling a sleeve at random and nuzzling into the soft scent.

Tucked away into the corner, a place barely touched even by Noctis, was a small area much different than the rest. The corner had a small assortment of dresses that varied in color and length, but all were as beautiful and elegant as ever. Next to is was a full-length mirror and a small jewelry box atop a small table along the wall.

His mother's things. But now, he supposed, his things.

He could remember it as if it was yesterday; running into this closet as a small child, eager to play dress-up. His mother's clothes and make-up were his favorite. Whenever his parents would find him laughing and smiling, looking at himself in the mirror wearing dresses that were far too big for him, they'd smile and laugh as well. Even as the grew up, he secretly had come to the closet on occasion, trying on clothes. His mother's clothes were his favorite. They accentuated his thin waist and long legs so nicely.

After his mother died, most of her things were thrown away or sold by his father in a fit of understandable grief. Noctis was able to salvage and hide away a few select pieces; his favorites. He just couldn't let them go. He didn't see how his father could.

It wasn't very long ago, at the age of fifteen, that he was caught trying them on again after ten years of near-flawless secrecy. He had been careless. It was a day much like today, a Friday afternoon. He had just gotten home from school. The day had been particularly stressful, and no amount of sweets Ignis offered to bake for him couldn't cheer him up. He wanted to see his mother. Wanted her comfort. But the closest thing he had was her clothes.

Slipping into his bedroom, he had closed the door behind him and took out a dress. It smelled like her. He could barely remember what his mother looked like, after being without her for so long. But whenever he put on a dress, slipped into a pair of heels, and hung one of her necklaces around his neck, it was almost like he could see her again. It was almost as if she was right there in the room with him. It made him happy in a way he couldn't describe.

His heart had beaten out of his chest and he must have jumped five feet when his dad unexpectedly walked into his room, offering to have dinner together. Noctis had stammered, unable to find a reasonable excuse for wearing such things after all this time. His father had stared at him, his face etched with a mildly-tamed shock. But after a minute of contemplative silence, he had smiled softly down at him and told him he looked lovely.

It was a shock, to say the least. But, he supposed his father understood his reasoning for doing it, even without a graceful explanation. Because Regis had sent Ignis home and cooked them something himself. They had dinner together and Noctis had been allowed to wear the dress as they ate and chatted surprisingly comfortably.

They made it a thing. Their thing. Every Friday, Regis would prepare them something to eat or he'd bring home take-out. They'd talk. They'd laugh. As the months moved on, so did the space between Noctis' and his father's seats as they ate until eventually they'd be eating right next to each other instead of at the opposite heads of the table. His father would even bring him new dresses occasionally, to wear the next time. New shoes. New jewelry. It was nice. It made Noctis happy. And when Regis held his hand atop the dinner table or brushed his cheekbone with a calloused finger, Noctis' heart fluttered.

They'd gone much farther since then. Just like for Noctis, Regis saw his late wife in his son. Hand holding became firm gropes along his thigh under the table as they ate. That gentle brush or a hand along his cheek fell to rub up and down his back, and before either of them knew it, their dinner ended in a kiss. Noctis' first kiss. And it had been mind-blowing.

Noctis should have been startled by this. He should have been disgusted. But, hell, maybe he was fucked up. Everything Regis did only made him feel unbearably hot and bothered. It sent his heart a flutter and turned his brain to mush. It became an even better stress reliever than dressing up had originally been in the first place. He was young, but he was ready for everything Regis had to offer. And when their dinner one Friday ended up leading them into his father's bedroom, it was a night he'd never forget. They'd finally passed the barrier of family and crossed into the territory of lovers.

He never looked back.

Regis' closet naturally became the storage for their habit; their kink. No one would question why a man had held onto his late-wife's clothing. If someone had discovered them in Noctis' closet, however, that would raise brows and suspicions of what the billionaire's son got up to in his down time. Noctis agreed. If Prompto were to discover what he liked to do behind closed doors, it'd be over. He wouldn't have a friend. He would get taken away by the government for sure. His father would get locked up. They had to keep this a secret for far more than a few reasons.

So a secret it would stay, naturally.

Noctis dropped the sleeve from his face and made his way over to the corner of the closet. He perused his now sizeable selection tediously, trying to figure out what he was in the mood to wear. He had already showered and shaved. Already prepped himself for the night of excitement and elation ahead, complete with a deep red shade of lipstick upon his lips. When making his selection that day, it was a no-brainer. He had ordered something online using his father's platinum card. When he approached the front door to the mansion and saw the small package sitting in front of the door, he had beamed and hurriedly brought it inside.

Standing there now, he was already wearing it; something that was sure to drive his father crazy and delight him. The mostly sheer, thigh-high stockings with lacey edges, held in place by thin straps connected to a lovely lace garter that hugged his slim waist snugly. A lacey thong covered his private areas, but barely. All of it was black, and all of it looked wonderful on him.

He turned in the mirror, eyeing himself with an excited yet critical eye. The stockings felt soft and luxurious against the skin of his legs and his perky ass looked magnificent with the strap of a thong running along his crack and cupping his balls. He bit his lip, feeling the familiar stirring of his cock in his new underwear, and again resisted the urge to touch himself, breathing slowly. All in good time.

Black always looked good on a Caelum, so that's what he decided to go with. The dress was simple yet elegant, and it complemented his new lingerie nicely. It was short, falling down to just above his knees, the skirt light and flowy and the waist fitted. The breast of the dress clung to his chest, thankfully made for a girl who wasn't well-endowed. Perhaps his father had ordered it custom, just for him, so that it would fit him flawlessly. Just under his collarbones the black of the dress stopped and the lace began, running down his arms as sleeves and showing off his lovely shoulders and slim neck with a boat cut. Lace also covered the dress in an extra layer, the end of the fabric extending a few inches past his skirt line.

He chose stilettos to complement them. Black ones; the thin heels painted a shimmering gold, with golden straps to secure them around his ankles. After years and years of practicing, he was a pro at walking in them by now, much to Regis' pleasure. He dug around in his mother's jewelry box, selecting a gold necklace to hook around his neck to fall just above his collarbones. He looked lovely. Truly lovely. He was so enamored by how strangely and wonderfully feminine he could look that he didn't notice the form that slowly began filling the space behind him in the mirror.

"You look as beautiful as ever, Darling." Noctis jumped in his skin a little as that velvety-smooth voice met his ears, his father's arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he rested his chin along his son's exposed shoulder. But he immediately relaxed into the familiar embrace, a small smirk gracing his lips as their eyes met in the mirror. The pet name, the same he used to call his mother, made his chest bloom with warmth as his father's breath along his ear made him shiver.

"Tell me something I don't know.", came the cool response. Far, _far_ cooler than he was feeling. Regis looked so handsome, even with his age. His salt and pepper hair was styled back, out of his eyes, and his beard neatly trimmed but full. His pale green eyes stared deeply into Noctis' deep blue ones through the mirror. Regis was still a great deal taller than his son, who only came up to his chest. He had to bend over a bit in order to rest his chin on his son's shoulder, but neither of them minded. He was still dressed in the suit he wore to work; the black one with tiny silver stripes lining the fabric and silver buttons along the front and at his cuffs to match. The crisp, soft dress shirt he wore underneath was also a deep black, his tie matching the rest of the suit.

They shone like silver and gold; perfect complements to one another.

Regis merely smiled knowingly at his son's quip. Noctis loved to play the part of the spoiled boy he truly was. "I suppose I deserve that, for being late again today."

Noctis hummed in agreement, upturning his nose and standing a little straighter within the man's hold, trying to act as haughty and upset as possible. "You sure do…"

Regis let him go, kissing the boy's temple gently before straightening. "Perhaps my gift will make it better." He offered a hand to Noctis, who took it despite the playful pout on his painted red lips. Regis led him out of the closet and back into his bedroom, where a decently large-sized box sat atop the edge of his bed. It hadn't been there before, when he had entered. "I bought this special the other day, just for you, My Darling… Go on, open it."

Noctis couldn't help bit smirk to himself as he looked down on the box. It was thick and sturdy, bearing the name of a famous name-brand designer along the top in bulky, shimmering letters. "Looks expensive." Of course it was. Everything they owned was. His fingers danced along the lid of the box, prolonging the anticipation dancing in his belly.

Regis crossed his arms and leaned against his dresser, watching his son prepare to open his gift. "It had better be. I wanted only the best for my boy."

When Noctis opened the box, he gasped. Laying inside was a lovely grey fur coat; neatly folded. He lifted the coat from the box, surprised to find how heavy it was. The fur was soft and reminded him of a wolf's coat. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. It would be sure to bring out the blue in his eyes and act as a lovely contrast to all the black. He held the coat close to him, rubbing his cheek along the fine hairs. "…I love it…", he breathed.

Regis stepped up, taking the fur coat from his son. "Allow me." He held it up, allowing Noctis to turn around and slip his arms into it easily. The bulk of it was heavy along his shoulders, but he'd bear it gratefully. "Let's let you look at yourself…"

They walked back to the full-body mirror in Regis' walk-in closet. Noctis smiled softly, looking himself over. Just as he'd presumed, it looked magnificent on him, though the weather wasn't quite cold enough to justify wearing it other than for the sheer reason of looking like a million dollars. Already feeling a tad bit warm in it, he allowed the coat to slip down his arms until the bulk of it rested at the small of his back and along the inside of his elbows. He smirked. "I suppose you're forgiven… Thank you, Daddy." He winked at Regis, who stood only a few inches behind him once again.

The man chuckled, bringing his hands to rest along his son's hips. He leaned down to kiss along Noctis' shoulder, his mouth hot and soft compared to the scruffiness of his beard along Noctis' smooth, pale skin. Noctis sighed, loving the feel of it, and he leaned his head to the side, offering up the expanse of his throat to his lover. Regis accepted it gladly, trailing soft kisses along Noctis' neck until his mouth was nipping playfully at the shell of the boy's ear. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to be so amendable today, My Darling…" He chuckled when he heard the quiet, breathy sound that left Noctis' parted lips. "…Well then, consider this other gift a bonus."

Noctis didn't have much time to contemplate the meaning of those words before a large hand was gently pushing his back forward until he was bent over, leaning against the surface of the mirror; his hands played out along the surface and his cheek pressed against the cold glass. Instinctively, he jutted his ass out and spread his legs a little wider. He licked his lips, eagerly awaiting what his father would do next.

Regis stepped back and ran his along his son's thighs, feeling the soft stockings beneath his calloused fingers. When those fingers explored higher along the smooth, pale skin they faltered for a moment when they brushed across the straps of Noctis' garters. The man raised a curious eyebrow as Noctis shivered beneath his touch, squirming. "Noctis, Darling, are you… Are you wearing _garters_?" His voice was low, sultry. Pure sex. But the underlying tones of shock and appeal weren't missed, sending a sliver of delight down Noctis' spine. The man already knew the answer; he'd found out himself, after all. He just wanted Noctis to say it aloud.

Noctis swallowed thickly around the lump of all the filthy things he wanted to say in his throat and merely nodded, his face turning a gloriously bright pink as their eyes met over his shoulder. "I-It's a gift for you as well. I ordered it a few days ago." He didn't expect his surprise to be revealed quite this early, but he could hardly care to complain. It had been so long. It _always_ felt so long since the last time the man touched him intimately. Every brush of his father's skin against his own sent trails of fire along his body, the heat travelling through him until it was pooling in the hardening junction between his legs. His cock was pulsing to life slowly within the confines of his lacey thong, the fabric being both a blessing and little more than a tease. He wanted more.

Regis practically purred as his hands travelled up Noctis' hips, bringing the skirt of his dress up along with them until all of the fabric was resting around his son's waist, exposing his nearly-bare ass and his new, black lingerie. Noctis' hands gripped a little harder on the mirror as the sound of his father's breath hitching at the tempting sight could be just barely heard. Regis' eyes cut to his son's, the pale green looking much darker than normal now; cloudy with lust. "Turn and face the mirror, Noctis. This is supposed to be a surprise. You aren't allowed to see what I'm about to give you."

Noctis swallowed and did as he was told, turning his head until he was instead staring at Regis' deep eyes through the mirror instead of in person. His own body was the bulk of what he could mostly see, the skin along his shoulders and clavicle already beginning to perspire with his lust and his lips parted, breath already beginning to become labored as his mind raced and heart pounded. The room was growing too hot. He was only able to see his father's body from the chest and up, but that was fine. The view was still alluring, his father's focused eyes roaming hungrily over the ass presented to him. He heard the familiar cap of a tube of lube being opened. Felt one of those thumbs tracing lovingly along the strap of his thong, placing a minimal amount of pressure over his entrance, before pulling the material to the side, exposing his hole.

Noctis' heart was drumming heavily in his chest and he arched his back, offering himself willingly to Regis' exploration as a lubed finger thrusted into him suddenly, the coldness of the liquid causing him to gasp. The finger thrusted in and out slowly, taking it's time to stretch him open. Noctis couldn't help himself from rocking shallowly into every couple of thrusts, impatient and wanting more. He flushed heavily as their eyes met in the mirror again. His legs strained from maintaining his bent-over position while wearing those heels, quivering slightly. "A-are we going to do it right here, Daddy…?" He tried to maintain his normal, stoically aloof demeanor, but the movement in his ass was unweaving that façade, diligently pulling him apart thread by thread. The need in his voice peeked through the seams, the waver in his words towards the end giving him away despite himself. Regis smirked and damnit, that look, so much like his own, did things to him. "Before dinner?" _'I hope so._ '

Gods, did he hope so.

Another finger entered him then, joining the first effortlessly, and Noctis gasped out a quiet moan, his legs suddenly feeling a little less steady beneath him. The fingers inside of him entered a little deeper than previously; a little rougher but still oh so slowly, scissoring him open. Noctis' head thumped against the glass of the mirror, the surface feeling infinitely cooler than his heated forehead. His eyes fluttered closed, his body instinctively moving with the intruding digits, his legs spreading further to accommodate. Regis chuckled, the sound low and like melted chocolate. "Perhaps some other time, Darling… I already have plans for us tonight."

Noctis bit his lower lip hard, disappointed that he wouldn't be getting what he craved so soon after all, but he nodded in response all the same. "O-okay.", he panted out, unable to hide the need creeping through his voice this time.

Another chuckle, this time accompanied by a soft groan. "Good boy."

' _Oh, fuck._ ' Noctis moaned at the words of praise, and at the same time those fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a heady jolt of white-hot need surging straight to his cock; now aching and hard, pressed against his lower abdomen by the lace of his thong. He once again began rocking back into his father's probing thrusts, more desperately, soft noises and pants falling from his lips without much care as every few thrusts those fingers would touch just right, making him leak precum onto the carpet between his spread legs. Gods, when did he become so wet?

Only another short minute of this and he was ready for a third finger. Hell, he was ready for a _dick,_ but to Noctis' misfortune neither came. Instead, Regis removed his fingers, leaving him feeling strangely empty as the sound of the lube being opened could be heard once more. "Be still for Daddy, Noctis… I'm going to give you your other present now." It was improbable. Regis had already told him that he wouldn't be getting what he really wanted, what his body was craving. Still, Noctis couldn't stop himself from meeting his father's eyes through the mirror, panting fog against the surface, trying to convey to the older man just what exactly he wanted to get.

Again, Noctis gasped as he felt the cold of the lube pressing against his hole, accompanied by something decidedly _not_ a dick; thick and silicone, smooth but lacking in warmth. Noctis pressed his forehead against the mirror once more, eyes closing and mouth hanging open in a muted moan as he felt the toy begin to enter slowly. It started off fine, the tapered tip going in easily, but the body of the toy became more bulbous as it went, stretching him wider than the fingers had been. The stretch burned a bit, but filled him incredulously, and he did his best to take it all in like a good boy until finally his ass was swallowing up the much narrower, ribbed neck, ending at a small, flat base.

When it was inside him entirely, Regis allowed Noctis some time to get adjusted to it, palming his son's perky ass soothingly as the boy let out a slow, shaky breath. "How are you feeling, Noctis? Is it uncomfortable?"

Noctis took a few more slow, calming breaths, his eyes still closed as his ass was rubbed, the thin string of his thong back in place and resting over the base of the toy. It wasn't uncomfortable. Not really. He just felt… full. Stretched. The toy- plug, he supposed it was- was only long enough to stop just short of his prostate, unable to give him any significant stimulation. Still, the way it rubbed inside of him as he moved made his breath hitch and his cock pulse heavily between his legs. His abdomen felt slick from the precum smeared along it. He hoped the stomach of his dress wasn't stained. "I'm fine, I think." Still, he was confused. Why a plug?

Regis delivered a light slap to Noctis' ass, forcing a sweet yelp from those sinful lips before he let the boy's dress fall back into place, covering him back up and hiding what he wore underneath. "Good. Can you stand back up?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He licked his lips before pushing himself upright, bracing his weight back on his feet instead of against the mirror. He stumbled a little from his knees feeling like jelly earlier but otherwise held his composure rather well. His cheeks were still flushed a beautiful pink as Regis took his hand and spun him around, pulling him into a loose, gentle embrace. Their lips met and Noctis' eyes drifted closed, savoring the way their mouths slotted together just right, falling into a familiar rhythm; years in the making.

When they pulled apart he was breathless, his hands grasping his father's striped suit sleeves. It was a constant battle, willing his erection to flag when all it wanted was to be set free. He wasn't getting anything just yet. He had to be patient. He had to be good. "What's for dinner tonight?"

Regis smiled down at his son fondly, brushing some of the bangs from his deep blue eyes. "I was hoping you'd ask. Actually, Noctis, Darling, I've decided to change things up tonight." He chuckled at Noctis' quizzical look and brought the boy's knuckles to his lips. Slowly, he placed a kiss to each one, adoring the desire in his son's eyes at the action. "I'm taking you out tonight."

Noctis' eyes widened. " _Out?_ " They'd never took their pleasure outside the confines of their estate. Not even to the back yard, to eat on the patio by the pool. Now he wanted them to go out into the _city_? He could feel his heart begin to kick into overdrive, his feet moving on their own accord to take an unsure step backwards. The plug shifted with his movement, making his breath hitch despite himself. "B-but-"

Regis pressed a finger to his son's red lips, some of the make-up smearing along the digit. He shook his head. "Don't fret, Darling. I've taken all necessary precautions. Our secret will be safe with us, I assure you." Noctis was still unsure and Regis could see the hesitation in his eyes. He leaned in, his breath ghosting along Noctis' ear as he spoke, soft and low. "Let me spoil you…", he purred, a hand resting comfortably along the boy's lower back. "We'll go somewhere outside of Insomnia. Somewhere no one knows our faces. You'll pass off as a girl easily, looking like you do… I'll drive us, personally. I'll buy you anything you want… I just want to show you off. I want to make everyone jealous as they look at you on my arm…"

The words were tempting, his voice even more so, causing his heart to stammer as those strong hands rubbed up and down his sides. Noctis could picture it; could see it as if a movie was playing out the scene in his head. Sitting at a romantic table for two, by the ocean, wine glasses in hand, something spectacular on their plates. They'd laugh and joke and talk amiably, their feet touching beneath the table. Their waiter or waitress would be none the wiser, complementing Regis on his lovely date. They'd give him the "Is this your daughter?" spiel and they'd laugh, explaining that they weren't related, but on a date. Then, after the person left, they'd laugh at the hidden reality that wasn't too far off.

' _Yes_.' He wanted it. An actual date with his lover! His painted mouth upturned from worry into a smirk as their eyes met once more after Regis pulled away. "What place did you have in mind?"

Regis chuckled, pleased with how his son could go from a moaning, needy wreck to a snarky, spoiled prince in the span of an instant. It never ceased to amuse him. He wasn't sure which side of the family that came from, but it was equally endearing and adorable. "A lovely place only about an hour outside of the city walls. Galdin Quay, I believe? We'll have a view of the ocean as we dine. If we get there when I calculate that we will, the sun should be setting."

It sounded lovely. When Regis offered his hand, Noctis took it, allowing himself to be lead out of the closet, through the large mansion, and to the parking garage where Regis kept his plethora of expensive vehicles. Fear still etched its way through his stomach, but the jitters of elated joy and anticipation easily snuffed it out. His father even let Noctis pick what car they'd be driving. Regis opened the passenger door for his son, but Noctis stopped just before entering.

"Wait. What about the…" His voice trailed off, eyes casting downwards towards the ground in embarrassment. With all the excitement he'd forgotten about the plug that was shoved inside of him earlier, rubbing against his insides and keeping him teetering on the edge of relaxation and excitement. "the… _you know_ …"

Regis smiled, knowingly. He decided to spare his son the embarrassment. "We're going to keep it in."

Noctis blushed heavier but nodded. He wasn't entirely against the idea. He'd play nice. When he sat down in the car, the toy pushed inside of him a bit further, brushing just beneath his prostate, and he gasped, arching his back. The erection he had been trying so had to will down was now beginning to jump to life. Regis slid into the driver's seat next to him, and then they were off.

…

The trip to Galdin Quay was hell. A special kind of hell.

The sights were lovely. The weather was nice and warm, even though they gave up feeling it against their skin in lieu of keeping the top of the car up, hiding their identities (as well as Noctis' outfit) as they drove through the city, and keeping their hair perfectly styled. The sprawling deserts and then rock formations leading into grassy plains were beautiful; definitely something you couldn't see in Insomnia. The sky was clear, the setting sun turning the blues of the sky into vibrant oranges and pinks.

But the roads weren't as well-maintained as they were in the city. This was the country, and as such, the roads were often uneven, bumpy, and littered with small potholes. Noctis bit back another groan as the car jostled once more; Regis wasn't even trying to drive around anything significant, the expensive and luxurious regalia be damned. Despite the older man's calm, pleasant exterior was the mind of a bastard who knew exactly what he was doing to his date.

Noctis' back was arched permanently from the back of his chair, his legs tightly shut and hands bunching up in the skirt of his dress. Between his legs, his cock pulsed almost painfully. He could feel the front of his dress beginning to cling to him from the small, damp spot between the dress. Letting out a whisper of a whine, he ground his ass down into the seat, trying desperately to push the toy further inside of him, to try and have it nudge against the spot that would have him seeing stars, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing did the trick. His let his head fall back to thump against his headrest, his dark eyes closing briefly.

"Darling, are you alright…?" Noctis cracked his eyes open under heavy lashes to side-glance his father. Regis' tone may have been every bit the kind you would hear from a concerned father, but his eyes stated otherwise. They were smug; knowing. The man's eyes stayed firmly on the road, not giving off a single hint otherwise of the depth of knowledge he held over his son's situation.

Noctis rubbed his lips together. "Never been better." Regis' hand found its way from the steering wheel to Noctis' cheek, his hand feeling cool against his heated skin. Without even needing to think, Noctis immediately closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth. He sighed.

"We're almost there. You can see the restaurant just over the water, there." All too soon that hand was moved back into its proper place along the steering wheel after pointing towards the ocean, and Noctis barely held back the whimper at the loss of contact. He wanted those hands on him. _Needed_ those hands on him. He could feel the sweat forming along his skin, could feel the burning desire between his legs threatening to burn him alive. Suddenly, the air conditioning in the car wasn't doing any good.

"Oh?" Noctis tried his best for a bored tone, perhaps even a mildly interested one like he'd normally use, but he was already strung out as it was. When the blatant desire in his own voice met his ears, he could hardly care. He spread his legs a little along his seat, his hands that were bunched up into fists along the tops of his thighs now unfisting and rubbing along his inner thighs, dangerously close to the place he wanted to be touched most. The gentle caress over the top of his dress caused him to moan quietly. If he focused hard enough, he could pretend they were Regis' hands instead of his own.

 _Gods_ , he wanted Regis' hands.

"Noctis." It was a warning. Noctis didn't care. He rubbed his lips together once more, his hands gliding up his spread thighs, over his stomach, to caress over his clothed nipples. The car was parked quickly along the outskirts of the parking lot. Both of them could see the pure white of the sand just up ahead; if they were looking at it, that is. As it were, neither of them was paying their surroundings any definite attention. Regis shut the car off, turning his head to look down upon his son. "We're here. You'll have to calm down now, or else we won't be able to go inside..." Still, his voice was thick with an unwavering conviction, but those pale green eyes were alight with a hunger of a different kind. A smirk played on his bearded face, making him seem much younger than his age.

With the car finally settled, Noctis could finally relax his body from its arched position; the plug no longer being jostled and shifted within him. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths as he shifted, relaxing, leaning more towards Regis, his hands finding their way around his father's neck in a loose hold. "This isn't fair…" The pout on his painted lips was sinful, those deep blue eyes hypnotizing when just a moment ago they weren't able to stay in one place, his mind trying its hardest to not focus on the blatant need between his legs. "… _You're_ the one who made me like this, Daddy…"

Regis' eyes were sharp, still trying to tell his son wordlessly to behave. But, _Gods_ , did he want him. He'd play along, just not in the way Noctis wanted. His chuckle was light and warm, and he could see Noctis visibly tremble with it. "Oh, _am_ I?" His voice was inviting, his hands even more so as they ran down his son's spine, slowly and languidly, applying the smallest amount of pressure, encouraging him to move closer. Encouraging him to do the exact opposite of what he was telling him to.

Noctis smiled, small and hopeful and oh so filled with love and affection. His hands ran along Regis' broad shoulders as his body struggled to come even closer. It was a tedious task, trying to climb out of his seat and into his fathers; the stilettos didn't help one bit, only causing him even more discomfort in the process. But, after a few awkward moments that his father waited patiently through, he was finally straddling the older man atop his lap. He was close. So close that their chests touched and Noctis' erection could be felt, hard and hot between them, still inconveniently pressed against himself from within his lacy lingerie.

Regis' hands fell to Noctis' hips, gripping them firmly, and Noctis allowed himself a small treat, rolling his hips to grind down into his father's lap. The movement and pressure shifted the plug once more, causing a moan to escape between them. For a split second, he could feel Regis' grip tighten before relaxing once more. No matter how good the man's poker face could be, his traitorous body gave him away easily. He wanted this just as much as Noctis, if not more, the boy was sure of it. With a coy smile, Noctis quirked his head, a hand moving to run along his father's bearded jaw. Once again, those fingers twitched.

"…Do something about it, please?" He rolled his hips once more, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Their faces were close; Noctis noticed the way his father's eyes roamed over his face, taking in every detail. Noctis' chest rose and fell heavily, impatiently awaiting his father's move; his 'okay'. Their faces were so close that that moving forward a mere inch would sent one's lips upon the other. Noctis' lips parted ever so slightly, his dark eyes training on the older man's lips as the hand that was running along his beard stopped at his chin, a thumb brushing over the cleft. Regis would hiss him. He was _sure_ to kiss him; claim his lips with his own and grind back up into his pliant body until he was calling his name, begging for more.

He didn't. Instead, his hands left Noctis' hips, reaching up to take Noctis' hands off of him. His thumbs gently caressed over his son's knuckles before he placed a soft kiss to each of them. Noctis knew his father was stalling. Still, he watched on; disgruntled, but hopeful. It made Regis smile. His son was so endearing. "Noctis… Darling…" Noctis tensed, his brows furrowing at the pleasant yet reasoning, calculated tone. He knew that tone. It was the tone his father always used when he knew what Noctis wanted but refused to let him have it, always trying to let his son down gently so there wouldn't be much backlash. "…You got all prettied up, just for this occasion. If we do anything now, you'll soil your pretty dress." The older man's eyes fell to the damp spot along his abdomen, barely noticeable due to the darkness of the black dress. "You don't want that, now do you…?" His smirk was doing unholy things to Noctis' dick.

' _Oh, you fucker…_ ' The flutter of hope and longing in his chest quickly melted into disappointment, the thick feeling dripping down to settle heavily inside his gut. There would be no quickie before dinner. No reprieve from the distracting lust building inside of him. He sighed, his hands gripping his father's suit tighter; a last-ditch effort to beg Regis to change his mind. He was stretched open, lubed up deep inside, worked up beyond the point of frustrating.

He was so _hard_. It wasn't _fair_.

But, beyond his selfish need, Noctis knew his father was right. If they tried doing anything right here, right now, it was a risk. Hell, just sitting in the man's lap right now was a risk. Sure, they were on the far end of the parking lot, but anyone could walk up at any moment and peer through the window of the Regalia, seeing what they were doing; what position he was in. If they were to give in to the urge for physical touch, the mess would either ruin the car or ruin their clothes. There'd be no way they could go to dinner like that. The date would have to be cancelled. Either that, or they'd just have to go home, forgoing the enchanting evening on the ocean for take-out at home. After all the prepping, going home would be a terrible shame… No. He had to settle down. He had to behave. They'd have their fun at home later, wouldn't they? ' _I sure hope so…_ '

Unable to reel in the sulking, Noctis pecked his father on the lips once before silently slipping away, back to his own seat. His tense body moved to lean heavily on the car door next to him, eyes shutting as he tried his best to focus on calming down. "Yes, Sir."

Regis brushed his knuckles against his son's cheekbone, silently apologizing. "That's my boy. Take as long as you need." ' _Easy for you to say…_ '

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever, Noctis focusing on his breathing and the least sexy thoughts he could in order for his erection to soften. ' _The mouse I saw in Prompto's house that one time… The smell of Gladiolus' sweaty gym clothes… Vegetables Ignis tries to hide in my food… Homework…'_ The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time his cock was done straining in the confines of his lace and his heartrate was that of a normal person's. He even gave it an extra five minutes, just to be sure. But when he opened his eyes, the sky was a deep pink and purple, just on the cusp of becoming nightfall. It was gorgeous, even if the world was growing so dark he couldn't see very well outside of the parking lot. Stars could already be seen dotting along the sky.

"Noctis?" Noticing the stirring next to him, Regis turned off his phone screen and pocketed the device, giving his son his full attention after so long. "Are you alright to go in now?" The look in his eyes was soft.

His abdomen still felt a little damp, with the absence of the heat that caused it, the material of his dress felt a little cold against his skin. But all things considered, it could have been worse, and no one would notice the stain. He nodded. "Yeah, let's do this. I'm starving."

…

The two of them walked along the winding boardwalk extending over the ocean, Noctis on Regis' arm. Little tea lamps sat along the ground, lighting the boards up dimly and guiding them towards their destination. The restaurant was rather large, everything open-air and a lovely view everywhere you looked. In the very center, they could see a little circle-shaped kitchen where chefs were hard at work creating their signature dishes. Guests at their tables could watch the men and women work, gazing in awe with their dates. The roof was pointed and thatched, the overhead lighting minimal and warm. It all felt very romantic.

Still, Noctis couldn't help but tense as they made their way closer. Everyone they had passed so far to get here from the parking lot had given them looks that ranged from curious to envious to even distaste or lust. At which one of them, Noctis couldn't fathom. He didn't care to. His mind was in a whirl, his heart beginning to race. What if they already knew who they were? What iff they already knew he was a boy? Oh, Gods, was he walking awkwardly? The plug was still ever present, rubbing against him as he walked and shifted. Could they tell he was stuffed by it? Was he walking strangely?

If Regis could tell his son was nervous or scared, he was an expert at not showing it. On the contrary, he seemed rather proud, smiling subtly and nodding or winking at passersby as if he knew all of them. And it definitely didn't do anything to avert attention. The man seemed to draw in their gazes just as much as Noctis, it seemed. He exuded grace and confidence, money and power. Without even saying a word, he seemed to be on another level entirely.

Finally, they approached a podium just atop a shallow set of stairs, leading inside. Regis nodded towards the host, who had just returned from seating the previous guests that had entered. "Table for two, please."

The host opened his log book. "Certainly! Do you have a reservation?" The man's eyes fell to Noctis and he looked away quickly, his cheeks heating. He gripped his father's arm more firmly as he forced a smile on his face. He wanted to enjoy this night. He wanted to enjoy it more than anything, but _Gods_ did he feel exposed like this. He stepped closer to his date, hoping his movements would be perceived as coy instead of terrified. Hopefully he'd inherited some acting skills from his father.

Regis smiled. "Naturally. It should be under the name 'Harper'." A fake name, just in case. They were a good distance away from Insomnia, but they wouldn't be too careful. Hilarious, considering everything they _weren't_ being careful about. Suddenly, the warm breeze blowing through Noctis' thighs was grabbing his attention, making him shiver and stand with his legs closed a bit more. Why? Why did he opt for a shorter dress that exposed his legs? What if they looked manly? Was the host still staring?

Noctis swallowed hard, his hands trembling as he clutched his father's arm, trying to look every bit the part of a hot date being led around by an absolute gentleman instead of a father and his cross-dressing son with a plug up his ass. He tried not to clench his jaw or look tense. Tried to focus on his breathing, keeping it even. Maybe it was a bad idea to come out in public after all. Perhaps he could pretend to suddenly get ill. Yeah, that could work. He'd go to the bathroom for a few minutes, tell his dad he had vomited, and then they could go home and forget all about this little arrangement!

The Host looked to his book on top of the podium between them for a brief moment before smiling. "Ah, yes! Mr. Harper. We've been expecting you! So, the table on the veranda, was it?"

Regis nodded, a hand moving to rest atop his son's, silently trying to sooth his nerves. ' _Damn it. If he notices I'm nervous then so does everyone else… Fuck_.' "If you don't mind." The older man chuckled, looking to his son fondly, but Noctis didn't return it. He kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to will his shoulders into relaxing a little more. "My date has never been here before. I wanted your best seat and a business associate of mine spoke highly of that specific table."

Regis' charm was effortless, making up for Noctis' lack of apparent enthusiasm as the host returned the man's smile, nodding towards Noctis in agreement. "Ah, of course! And what a lovely date she is! The two of you look absolutely _stunning_ together."

Noctis felt his father's hand above his give him a little squeeze, forcefully breaking him from his panicked thoughts. He blinked rapidly, trying to remember the conversation that had happened while he was imagining everything falling apart. "Oh?" Reality was upon him now. He was expected to play his part, and so far he hadn't done a good job. Noctis swallowed, plastering on a dazzling smile, shyness and modesty dusting his pale cheeks with pink. He met eyes with the host once more, but he cut that off quickly when his nerves started to get the better of him again. He was trying to go for a confident sort of humble originally, but he'd settle for shy. It seemed to be all he could appropriately pull off tonight. "Thank you very much for saying so." He was surprised to hear his voice sound so soft and even, the pitch of it elevated slightly, sounding very convincing. Regis seemed to agree. The twinkle in his eye spoke volumes.

"Please, follow me." The host grabbed two menus before leading them to their table. It rested in a secluded-feeling area of the open-air restaurant, just along the edge of the deck over the ocean towards the back. Their table was much larger than what they needed; a circular table covered in a soft white tablecloth, the booth seat surrounding it in a half-circle. It easily could have fit at least five, but only two sets of silverware rested upon it, wrapped in cloth napkins. A small assortment of candles tied in a bunch by a red ribbon and a lovely bow sat in the center of the table, giving it a warm glow to mingle with the natural moonlight and warm, salty ocean breeze. Rose petals and tiny crystals sparsely surrounded the candles, giving another small pop of color and twinkle to the table. It was lovely.

Regis allowed Noctis to slide into the booth first, like the gentleman he was. He did so obediently, pressing his lips tight in order to hold back the whimper the sitting position put his plug, and then Regis slid in next to him. There was a good bit of distance between them, but if either were to reach for the other, they were only an arm's length away. From their seats, they could see an immaculate island off in the distance; Angelguard.

Their host set their menus on the table before them. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your stay." He bowed politely before turning and walking back to his podium.

As they were left in relative silence, the feint sound of the other patrons talking to each other at their own tables and the sound of the ocean waves rolling beneath them filling the space, Noctis did his best to relax. At this table, they were mostly secluded from other people. Even in a few of them looked their way, he felt like there was plenty of distance for the lines between male and female to blur. Perhaps no one would look at him too hard.

' _So far, so good… No one has noticed yet… Chill, Noct…_ '

A large hand atop his own broke him from his thoughts, his blue eyes snapping up towards his father. "You're tense, Darling… Everything alright?" The look in his eyes spoke more honestly. ' _Is this too much for you?_ ', it asked.

Hell, it probably was. Noctis didn't feel very comfortable in his own skin right now as he did in the safety of their own home. Even so, Noctis nodded slowly. "I… I think."

Regis smiled, giving his son's hand a squeeze. "Don't fret… You look stunning tonight. Possibly the best I've ever seen you."

Noctis blushed at the sudden compliment, looking down at his menu. He knew it was probably only said to take his mind off of the doubts, but the sentiment still caused warmth to bloom in his chest. He smiled. "You look good too. But, I mean, you _always_ look nice…" That was a dumb thing to say. He was so dumb. Why did he sound like a schoolgirl with a crush all of a sudden? He was practically a grown man, damnit!

The older man chuckled, turning to face his date more directly. Regis' eyes sparkled at the compliment, his smile wide and pleased in a childlike sort of way that made him seem younger in that instant. "Do I?"

Noctis blushed harder, squirming around the plug a bit in his seat. "Yes…"

There was no room for further conversation as their waiter appeared. "What beverage can I start the two of you off with tonight?"

Noctis sat up straighter, his hands flipping through the menu. With everything going on and all the anxiety and worry swirling in his gut, he had completely forgotten to choose something beforehand. Luckily, Regis was there to answer for him. The man knew what his son liked without question. "A clear soda for my lovely date and I'll take a glass of your finest wine, accompanied by a glass of ice water." He was going to be driving later, after all.

The waiter bowed, nodding. "Certainly." He disappeared briefly to fetch their drinks and this time Noctis decided to pay more attention to the menu, trying to prepare himself for the next time someone asked him what he'd be having. The selection wasn't too large, but the few items on it looked absolutely mouth-watering. "What are you going to have?", Noctis asked, peering up at the older man from his menu, indecisive.

"Hm?" Regis had been looking at his phone, his face set with concentration.

Noctis scoffed. "Ugh… Are you seriously working from your phone right now?" He couldn't keep the disappointed huff out inside of him, his eyes narrowing and arms threatening to cross his chest.

Regis merely gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Noctis. Just answering a few emails. I'll be done soon." Little did the boy know, he wasn't looking at work emails at all. He was busy putting the finishing touches on setting up the new app on his phone. The one that perfectly complemented his son's new _toy_. Only a little longer, and everything would be perfect. Then the real fun could begin.

Their waiter returned with their drinks and only then did Regis pocket his phone with a smirk. "Here are your drinks! Have we decided on what we'd like to eat today?"

The nerves were gone, instantly replaced by jealousy. Even now, on _their_ day, his father was _working_. After already being late due to _working_! He'd primped himself and split himself open with a toy, only to leave him high and dry in the parking lot, and now ignored at the dinner table during their date! ' _This is some next level bullshit_.' Fuck it. He _looked_ like a girl. He could try his damndest to _sound_ like a girl. Let's do this.

Noctis leaned over the table, his hands touching the menu tentatively as he looked up at their waiter through thick lashes. He quirked his head, smiling up at him. "Oh, I don't know! Could you help me decide?" The waiter nodded. "I know I'm petite, but I like _big_ things… I like to be completely _full_ by the end of it… Do you have anything _big_ that will _fill_ me up…?"

It was comical, how the waiter's eyes shifted nervously between Noctis and his date, mouth opening and closing again multiple times, trying to reply. It was obvious his brain was running in circles, trying to decipher if what Noctis said had been a euphemism or not. It had been. Noctis chanced a quick side glance at his father, and his lips turned upwards into a smirk at the sight of his staring at him, jaw tight. "U-um… Well… We have… White fish in tomato sauce? T-that fish is pretty big, so I t-think it will… suit your needs?" The waiter clutched his notepad to his chest a bit, unsure of his answer.

Noctis wanted to laugh. This was wonderful. " _Oh_?" He batted his eyelashes at the man, earning himself a blush and another little stammer. This was far too easy.

Regis chuckled from his seat next to his son, gaining both of their attention. "Fish? That seems to be the perfect match for my date. She loves fish. She'll take one of those, please."

The waiter looked visibly thankful for the man taking the situation over, his body relaxing a smidgeon. "Certainly!" He scribbled the order down. "And for you, sir?"

Regis ignored his son's pointedly frustrated look as he glanced down at his own menu. "I'll have the steamed crab with rock salt. It looks delicious."

The waiter scribbled down the older man's order before bowing politely. "Of course. Thank you!" He collected their menus. "I'll be back with your orders shortly." And with that, the two of them were left alone again.

Regis watched as Noctis leaned back against his seat, taking his elbows off the table with a pout despite the hitch in breath the plug decided to cause when he moved. "Darling." The pet name came out warmly, sweet, but there was an edge of warning to the word. "Were you trying to get a rise out of me?" He took his phone out of his pocket again. Now would be the perfect time.

Noctis brought the glass of soda to his lips, taking a small sip, utterly ignoring the man's actions out of petty spite. "Yes." He wasn't going to deny it. This was supposed to be _his_ time, and as such, he deserved _all_ of it. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

Regis smirked. At least his son had been honest with him. It sent a jolt of excitement down his spine, seeing Noctis get jealous so effortlessly. And from merely a glance at a phone screen and a little white lie. "Well, that just won't do. The way you were looking and talking to that man was absolutely _sinful_ … What is your date supposed to think, Noctis?" He opened his app. "Aren't you supposed to have eyes only for me?"

Noctis shrugged, upturning his nose in his defiance. "I could say the same thing about you… I was hoping you'd feel jealous and put your phone down…"

"I see… Well, Noctis, I must say that you _did_ make me jealous."

Noctis looked towards him, his stern face melting into one of prideful, childish glee and his arms uncrossing from his chest. It was utterly adorable. "Yeah?"

Regis nodded. "Yes... _But_..." Noctis' smile fell into a look of cautious intrigue. "I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to use your gift against you now. You were being very naughty, after all. I can't allow that on our date."

Before Noctis even had time to ponder that thought, vibrations suddenly engulfed him, causing him to gasp loudly. He went ramrod straight in his seat, his hands clutching the edge of the table tightly and his eyes as wide as saucers as they stared straight ahead. The vibrations were moderately light, not entirely too strong, but they were _there_ , jostling him inside, and Noctis could feel exactly where they were coming from. ' _Holy shit_.' He could feel his cock twitch back to life from beneath his dress and his face began to heat up, displaying a lovely shade of mortified pink. He squeezed his legs together, squirming in his seat, but that only seemed to make it worse. He cut his eyes to Regis, who was staring at him smugly. "Y-you _planned_ this?" The voice came not much above a harsh whisper, afraid others would catch on. Of _course_ he planned this. No wonder he wanted Noctis to wear the plug to dinner. Suddenly, everything was clicking into place.

"Preferably not due to your flirtations towards other men, but, yes." The older man scooted closer to his son, leaning in to whisper into his ear with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Noctis. Or else you'll be caught… Everyone here will know what you're doing…" Noctis gasped again, partly in arousal and partly in fear and shock. ' _Holy fuck_.' His eyes darted all around him, inspecting the people sitting at nearby tables. Luckily, no one was watching them; everyone chatting and eating amiably with their friends or family, wrapped up in their own little worlds. But that could all change in an instant. And then what? They'd notice how strange he was sitting? How tense he was? The odd color of his face? Hell, maybe even the growing erection beneath his dress? "…You just have to last until our meal is over with... Can you do that, Noctis?" Noctis bit his lip, nodding silently. Truthfully, he was anything but sure. "…And relax… You look obvious."

Noctis exhaled and inhaled a shaky breath, rattled by the vibrations coursing through his body and how they made his heart seem to stall and speed up. He forced his shoulders to relax, falling back to their normal demeaner- or at least as close to It as possible. Still, his hands gripped the edge of the table, his body uncooperative in relaxing entirely. The plug was moving inside of him, driven by the vibrations, rubbing against his inner walls and causing his breath to hitch. He could feel jolts of pleasure travelling straight to his crotch, and already the familiar tightness of his cock pressing against his lace lingerie made itself present once again. Thankfully, the tablecloth obstructed that from everyone's vision. He had _that_ going for him, at least.

Regis smiled, taking his son's hands in his own to assist with his relaxing until they were resting in his son's lap. He could feel his fingers trembling. How cute. The man's hands left Noctis' once they were safely on his lap, the younger boy still staring straight ahead, not daring to move lest he draw more attention to himself. It made Regis want to laugh and kiss him deeply, but he refrained for the time being. How utterly adorable and nervous his boy was when he was scared of being found out.

Naturally, being discovered would ruin him. Ruin _them_. But no one knew them here. They were here under a fake name. Noctis looked like a girl. For all intents and purposes, they looked to be a rather normal couple. Hell, even if someone discovered what was going on- Noctis' true gender, what was shoved up his tight little ass- there wouldn't be much to fear other than judgmental stares. Perhaps they'd get thrown out of the establishment. But no one would know how deep the rabbit hole truly went; how entirely fucked up this scenario truly was. Therefore. Realistically, there was nothing to fear. Not now, not at this time, at least.

He'd keep milking this toy for all it was worth.

Regis let go of Noctis' hands and grasped his wine glass, taking a deep sip. The liquid began to warm him as it settled in his stomach. As he set his glass down he leaned close to Noctis once more, closer this time, the baby hairs at the back of his son's neck tickling his bearded cheek as his lips ghosted over the shell of his ear. Noctis shivered. "Noctis, you look so lovely…" One of his hands settled on the boy's thigh, just above the knee, and Noctis jumped at the unexpectedly close contact. His blue eyes closed, mouth falling open as he focused on the feeling.

Noctis swallowed, buying himself time, until he was comfortable enough to talk without risking a moan to slip by. Yet, when he opened his mouth to speak, the words were anything but sweet, his voice wavering with his growing lust despite himself. "W-we've been over this already…I'm pretty. I-I get it."

Regis pressed on regardless, a smirk playing on his lips. "I can't wait to get you home…" The hand travelled up Noctis' thigh, and he inwardly reveled in how those thighs, once so tightly closed, began to shift open at his touch, inviting more. "…and get you out of that little black dress…" His hand squeezed his son's thigh, close to the juncture between his legs, the boy's legs quivering beneath his touch. Noctis' chest was beginning to heave wit his breaths, his head tilting to offer his father's lips more room over his pale neck. Regis indulged happily, leaving little hot pecks along Noctis' skin as he spoke softly, voice dripping with intent. "…and fuck you senseless as soon as we step through the threshold."

The younger boy outright moaned at that, his hands flying up to cover his mouth and muffle it down quickly, before too much could be heard. Regis chuckled, moving to sit back properly in his spot, taking another smooth sip of his wine. He was feeling loose and happy; this night was going just swimmingly.

Noctis' back was arched in his seat, his legs spread apart in front of him slightly and hands pressed over his mouth as he breathed deeply through his nose, trying his best to calm down. Not a minute later, and they could suddenly see their waiter coming towards them from across the restaurant, plates of food resting in his outstretched arms as he effortlessly weaved through tables and people to get to them. He tensed before lowering his hands, trying to put a normal, innocent smile on his face, but it probably looked lopsided and ridiculous.

The two of them watched as the man set their meals before them before straightening back up. "Here are your meals, I hope you enjoy! Is there anything else I can get the two of you?" Noctis had to give the man props, he seemed to have bounced back from their awkward encounter earlier. ' _Wish I could do the same…_ ', he thought, begrudgingly. He was feeling entirely too hot. He couldn't seem to stop squirming in place, searching for something _more_ ; some form of relief that wasn't seeming to come. The food smelled amazing and looked even better; it could possibly even rival Ignis' meals. But Noctis' mind only had room for one thing only and at this time it was the absolutely devilish image his father had put in his head just earlier. His cock jumped, pulsing hot against his lower abdomen. He could feel the beginnings of precum dripping along his shaft from his slit.

Regis shook his head, answering for the two of them easily. "No, thank you. I think we'll be just fine. Right, Darling?"

Noctis swallowed thickly as both sets of eyes were on him now. He squirmed, attempting to block out the little jolts of arousal that surged down his spine. He was still sitting entirely too straight, his legs pressed together like a vice once more. With every bit of focus he had, he forced a smile to his face, meeting the waiter's eyes. "Oh, yes. It all looks so wonderful. Thank you so much!" His voice didn't seem to waver much at all that time, thank the Gods.

The waiter hesitated a moment but smiled and nodded before walking away to take care of another table.

Regis wasted no time in picking up his silverware and digging into his own meal. "Come now, Noctis. Eat before it grows cold."

" _You're_ cold…" Noctis muttered under his breath. Bad move. Just as the sentence left his lips, Regis tapped his phone screen a few times. Immediately afterwards, the plug inside of his ass hummed and vibrated harder, coming to life vibrantly and alternating between vibration speeds, as if the plug itself had a steady heartbeat. " _Fuck!_ ", he yelped aloud, the wrapped silverware he was trying to grasp clattering to the wooden floor loudly. Suddenly all eyes were on them, and Noctis shielded his face from them awkwardly, elbows resting on the table and shoulders hunched. They couldn't see the way he was biting his lower lip, hard, trying his best to hold in his moans. He could feel his precum making an absolute mess of his stomach and he whines, low in his throat, wordlessly begging his father for mercy.

The entire scene did nothing but make Regis laugh. He could feel the vibrations Noctis was having to endure on the booth he was sitting on, and he had to say, even with dropping his silverware and crying out, he was doing pretty well. It was perhaps far stronger a setting than he had assumed it would be. Gathering himself from both of their outbursts, he addressed the onlookers. "Excuse us, please. Just a little accident… Might we get new silverware please, waiter?"

The waiter responded to them from a few tables over, where he had been giving a family a refill on their drinks "Of course! No harm done, it happens all the time!"

Noctis sat there, face as red as a tomato, mortified for reasons unknown to everyone else, as their waiter diligently picked up the fallen utensils before procuring another set from his apron pocket, placing it on the table in front of Noctis.

"T-thank you…", he offered in little more than a whisper, his voice breaking. He was still leaning on the table, hand shielding his face. He couldn't bring himself to meet the man; eyes this time. ' _Gods, I hope he can't hear this vibrator…_ '

"No problem. Any time." He left once more.

Noctis sat there for a while longer, not daring to look up from his plate. He just knew everyone was still staring at him. He probably looked like an idiot. "P-please… turn it off…?" He shifted in his seat once more, a needy, muffled moan escaping his painted lips.

Regis hummed, chewing a mouthful of his steamed crab. "No. Not until dinner is over with." He did, however, turn the vibrations back a few levels, allowing Noctis to breathe a little easier.

When the vibrations lulled, Noctis let out a sigh or relief. His cock was hard and aching, begging for attention, but at least the movement inside of him was less insistent, allowing him to relax his muscles more easily. This time, when he grasped his silverware, he didn't drop them to the floor like an idiot. He took them out of their napkin roll with shaking hands and began cutting into his fish, taking small bites.

…

As soon as they walked through the front door of the estate, Noctis wrapped his arms around his father's neck, crushing their lips together as he pressed into him, pushing the older man against the door with a loud thud.

Dinner turned into desert. Desert turned into a long conversation with the head chef, praising her work and thanking her for their meals. The entire time, Noctis had been in hell, his body quivering and his cock aching. He felt entirely too tense and like he could melt into a pile of jelly at any given time, and the polar sensations were making him mind-breakingly delirious with want.

As Regis had promised, the plug was turned off as soon as they were out of the restaurant and inside of the Regalia, but he was still prevented from giving himself the release he craved. His father had instructed him not to touch himself in the slightest. He even had to go so far as to sit on his hands, to prevent them from even _accidentally_ brushing against his flushed member. It was torture. Pure torture. Because the entire ride home, Noctis had to listen to his father telling him everything he would have liked to do to him back at the restaurant, had they been all alone.

Now, Noctis was touch-starved, love-starved, and entirely too sensitive for his own good. He was clinging to Regis desperately, as if the man would disappear at any given moment, leaving him to have to finish himself off. He moaned when Regis' tongue crossed the barrier of his lips to meet his own, not sparing one single damn that his lipstick was probably smeared all to hell along the both of their faces.

Without breaking their kissing, Regis began unzipping the back of his son's black dress, sliding the lacey material down his shoulders to expose his pale skin and light pink nipples to the cold air of the house. Noctis wasted no time and wriggled it the rest of the way down his body until it fell in a heap on the floor around his heeled feet. Regis lifted his son up and Noctis wrapped his legs around the man's lower back in order not to fall as they made their way through the large mansion.

It only took a few minutes of nearly-blind fumbling before Regis reached the dining room. He sat Noctis on the top of the table gently, pulling away from his lips. "I'm sorry, Darling. I don't think I can wait until we get upstairs…" His breath was rapid and harsh against his son's ear, his chest heaving. It was suddenly entirely too hot in the house and he was still fully-clothes in a suit. Noctis' hands began unbuttoning his father's suit jacket. When the last of the buttons finally parted, Regis shrugged out of it, immediately feeling better. He loosened his tie as Noctis began placing kisses along his neck and jaw. "Would you like that plug out of your ass now?"

Noctis swallowed, nodding, staring up at his lover with desperate, pleading eyes. "Yes! _Gods_ , yes… Please, Daddy?" He didn't have to be told. Noctis laid back along the top of the table, his heated skin making contact with the table cloth and making him shiver. He stared into his father's eyes as he parted his legs and licked his lips, showing off everything he had to offer.

And Gods, was it a lot.

Noctis' cheeks were dark pink with his emotions, his chest matching the beautiful color as it rose and fell rapidly with his breathing. The deep red lipstick was speared all over his face. Regis didn't even want to know what he must look like himself. His hair was messy, falling in his face and pooling beneath his head. He clutched the table cloth on either side of him, back arching and hips rising off the table. That damned lingerie was the center of attention, covering barely a damned thing. Regis could see half of his son's erection peeking out of the lacey fabric, an indecent amount of precum smeared along the skin of his lower abdomen. The head was flushed a deep pink to match the rest of him. His legs, still clad in his semi-sheer black stockings, were trembling as they awaited his father's next moves.

Regis groaned as he looked down on him, his hands grasping his ankles before brushing up his legs slowly, up to his knees, drawing out a needy whimper that sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. "Good boy.", he praised, earning himself a breathy moan. Noctis thrust into the air, unable to sit still. Regis chuckled. "So eager…"

"Just for you, Daddy… Only for you…"

Regis gripped his son's knees as he groaned, his cock pulsing at Noctis' words. "Hold still. I'm going to take it out now…" Noctis could only clutch the tablecloth and nod feverishly. Regis tugged on his hips, pulling his son's ass closer to the edge of the table before pulling the thin strap of his G-string aside with one hand, just as he had done in the walk-in closet earlier that afternoon. The other gripped the base of the plug. "Relax, Noctis." Noctis closed his eyes, willing his body to do as his lover told him. Slowly, Regis tugged and twisted the toy, working it out of his son's body. When it was finally free, Noctis gasped, his back arching off the table once more. His hole was spread wide and gaping, the toy quickly dropped to the floor without a care.

Noctis' eyes fluttered open to meet his fathers'. "Please… I can't wait any more. I need you."

Regis didn't need to be told twice. "Anything for you, Darling." His one hand kept the G-string pulled to the side, out of the way of his son's hole, while the other went to unbutton and unzip his fly, tugging his throbbing erection from his suit pants. Noctis moaned, seeing it spring free, hot and heavy in the older man's hand. They didn't need lube, the toy had been lubed up plenty, coating Noctis' insides the entire night. In one swift thrust, he was in.

Noctis moaned loudly, his head tipping back as his eyes closed and his mouth hung open, back arching off the table. His cock pulsed from within its restraints, barely holding back an orgasm. After all that time being on-edge and pent up, he could barely contain himself from spilling over now, with just his ass being filled. "O-oh Gods, I'm… I'm so fucking close already..."

Regis bowed his head, his eyes screwing shut from the sensation of being inside of Noctis. The plug had kept his insides spread open for him, but his son was still so tight, clutching his cock like a vice grip. Whenever he shifted to pull out, even a little, it was as if his ass was trying to suck him back inside, unwilling to let his cock go. The lube made his insides slick, making the melty heat feel sensational and heady. "You feel so good…", he praised, hands gripping his son by the hips, pulling his ass further off the table so that he could push in deeper, filling him up as much as he possibly could. He barely heard the little yelp of surprise that fell from his lover's lips at the sudden movement. It was all feeling entirely too good. "It's been far too long since we've done this."

Regis pulled out almost entirely before thrusting sharply back in. " _A-ah!_ " Noctis cried out, knuckles going white from how hard he was clutching the table cloth. He yanked it a bit, causing something atop the table to fall over and clatter to the floor, but neither of them cared. His legs trembled from the combination of pleasure and the heels on his feet that kept his feet arched and pointed, straining his leg muscles.

Regis panted, watching his son as he writhed beneath him. The boy was close, he could tell, but there was no way he could stop his hips as they pulled back and thrust back into the boy beneath him, over and over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud compared to the still silence of the house around them. It only served to make Noctis' moans seem louder, echoing back into their ears.

Noctis arched his back, his eyes screwing shut as his father thrust into him once more. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy, I can't! I'm-!" His voiced wavered, increasing in pitch before cutting off with a choked moan, his mouth hanging open and eyes screwing shut. Regis watched as Noctis' cock pulsed and jumped against his stomach, painting his chest and belly with his cum in long ropes. The muscles of his ass tightened around his father's member, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Regis gave his son no time to come down from his high, instead grabbing one of his stocking-clad legs and throwing it over his shoulder. Noctis was now lying on his side as his father drilled into him roughly, holding his son's body firmly in place.

" _Fffuck!_ ", Noctis moaned, loudly. He probably shouldn't be cussing around his dad, but honestly? He didn't give a flying fuck about anything other than the overwhelming feeling of being pounded into.

"You feel so good, Noctis… So, so good…!" Regis kissed the inside of Noctis' thigh as he thrusted deeply, every snap of his hips rocking the table beneath his son, the legs of the long table creaking loudly. "You were so sexy tonight…" A particularly skilled thrust of his cock brushed against Noctis' prostate and the younger boy writhed, his own cock beginning to stir back to life beneath his lingerie. "I was thinking about this the whole night… Taking you on the table… Having everyone watch as I fuck you into the Astral Realm…"

" _Oh, Gods!'_ Noctis cried out every time their bodies met, his body bucking from the sheer force of his father ramming into him. The words were painting a vivid picture in his head. He could see it; everyone staring at him, like he was filthy. Like he was a pervert. Well, he supposed he was. No one else he knew would ever be doing something like this with their father. Still, he loved it. He loved what he was doing.

Regis moaned, his hips faltering occasionally as he fucked his son. He was getting close. "I love you, Noctis. I'll always love you."

Noctis looked to his father, their lust-blown eyes meeting. He smiled a dazed, blissed-out, lopsided smile. "C-come… here…"

Regis hesitated at first, slowing his rhythm, before leaning down, bracing his hands on the table to hold him up. Noctis sat up and kissed him; hard and deep and urgently. He was bent in a weird, possibly highly uncomfortable position, but the younger boy didn't seem to care. Regis continued his steady thrusting as their mouths battled, nipping and licking and sucking each other. His son's moans of pleasure were muffled by Regis' lips gladly, and after a few more deep, hard thrusts, he was cumming, spilling his seed inside Noctis and riding out his orgasm.

Their kiss broke, Regis pressing his forehead against Noctis', their heavy breaths mingling between them. "I love you.", he offered once more. It was little more than a whisper. He wasn't as young as he used to be; he was exhausted.

Noctis fell back along the top of the table once more, eyes closed and a messy smile on his kiss-swollen lips. "I… love you too… Dad."

Regis smiled, laughing a bit as he moved to stand back up, softening member still buried inside of his lover. "I didn't even get you naked this time.", he mused, looking over the boy's ruined lingerie.

Noctis laughed under his breath, looking over himself. "So, I guess you liked your surprise?" His eyes roamed over his father's form fondly. "Hey, you're not naked either."

Regis pulled himself from Noctis' ass, cum leaking from the abused hole. "Seems I didn't…" He unbuttoned his shirt, shucking it off and letting it fall to the floor. Now that the topic of clothes had been brought up, he was still entirely too hot. Fucking in a suit wasn't comfortable after the orgasmic high wore off.

"Mmm…" Noctis smiled and bit his lip. One of his hands found his still-hard cock, pumping it languidly. "Nice view."

Regis chuckled, shaking his head. "You didn't get to finish?"

Noctis shrugged, the look on his face mischievous. "You could fix that, you know…"

"That I can. Here." Regis picked Noctis up, holding him close to his chest. "Let's take this to the bedroom this time, though." He smiled as Noctis nodded in agreement, content to snuggle against his chest, his arms wrapping around his father's broad shoulders. Regis walked them slowly up the stairs and to his bedroom, closing the door softly behind them even though they both knew no one would be there to care or see. He laid his son down on the plush blankets and the younger boy sighed, snuggling into the soft fabric. "I'm going to take these off of you now, Darling. Okay?"

He went to work, dethatching the stockings from Noctis' garter before slowly sliding the material down each of his legs. Next came the thong, and then the garter around his slim waist. He walked to his adjoining bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe down both of their lipstick-stained faces and the cum from their bodies. Once his son was fully naked and cleaned, he sighed, smiling down on him. "You're perfect."

Noctis smirked, rolling his eyes. It seemed that his cheeky attitude was back, after most of the excitement of the night was over. "Tell me something I don't know…" He spread his legs and grasped once more at his cock, giving himself slow, teasing pumps of his hand. After orgasming once, he was feeling much too lazy and content to put in any more work. "…I thought you were going to get me off again?"

Regis smirked as he crawled onto the bed. He slapped his son's thigh lightly. "Turn over. Ass in the air, Darling." Noctis did as he was told. He turned over, face pressed to the blankets as he presented his ass, legs spread invitingly. "Good. Keep still. Daddy's gonna take care of you…" Regis grasped his lovers ass, spreading the cheeks apart.

Noctis shivered and moaned into the blankets as Regis' tongue lapped at his entrance. He arched his back and pressed himself closer to the exploring muscle. His father's hands massaged his ass as his tongue circled around his entrance, applying pressure and loosening the muscle until eventually his tongue could pass the tight ring. Noctis gasped and writhed, moaning his father's name as he grasped is cock and began working himself in time with his lover's ministrations.

"Fuck…! So… Good…!" Noctis pumped himself faster, desperately trying to reach his orgasm as that sinfully skilled tongue worked him open effortlessly, hot and wet between his cheeks. "I-I think I-" He couldn't finish the sentence because suddenly he was cumming, moaning Regis' name as he came all over the blankets between his legs.

Regis pulled back, wiping the saliva from his mouth and chin with a smug smirk. "How was it?" Noctis couldn't move, his limp body twitching from the aftershocks. Humming, he gave his father a thumbs-up. The older man laughed. "Good to hear." He laid on the bed next to his son, pulling the younger boy into a warm embrace, away from the cum that now soiled his bed. They laid there for a long while, holding each other, with Regis running his fingers through his son's dark hair. Noctis' breath began to even out, and Regis smiled, delivering a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Let's get you into bed…"

He carried Noctis into his own bedroom and tucked him in. Noctis smiled in his sleep, sighing contentedly. No matter how old Noctis got, he'd always be his son. His treasure. His everything. He closed Noctis' door behind him before making his way back to his bedroom. He picked up the phone from within his pants pocket, swiping the lock screen open and dialing a number. The phone rang twice before a man picked up on the other line. "Yes, Izunia? …Yes, sorry for the inconvenience… I'd like all my appointments next week cancelled… Yes, that's right… I don't care. Tell them I'm out of town on important business or something… Yes… thank you…" As he hung up, he smiled.

His son deserved more than just a day with his father.


End file.
